Just Living in a Teenage Dream
by OhSoDapper
Summary: My story is based around Kurt and how he has to deal with his school life and how he will progress into more of a main and also get his chance at happiness.  Hope you enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my own version of Glee from a very different point of view, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I am writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**_

* * *

><p>Kurt had been going to McKinley for over two months now but he still felt like the new kid, sure enough he had his glee club friends but he was still being hassled by the jocks!<p>

When he first started there were only four people in Glee club, now how far they had all come and there were twelve members, all of them ready and raring for regional's.

Today Kurt was reflecting and thinking back to his first day at McKinley and when he first met Mercedes;

~ Kurt walked through the two front doors and breathed in the smell of freshly polished floor, he held his head up high as he strolled in, two minutes walking down the corridor and Bam it hit him like the titanic hit the iceberg a cold sensation started dripping through his top and down his chest, he looked down at his purple cashmere sweater, it was covered in sticky blue slushy. His whole world seemed to collapse around him, so much for a new fresh start. A big feeling of regret swarmed over him, then he heard a kind voice behind him and a hand appeared on his shoulder. As he turned around he was greeted by a concerned girl who was smiling at him, he was about to say something when she spoke, _"I'm Mercedes, I'm guessing this is your first time being slushied!"_ Kurt still saying nothing nodded his head embarrassed, but instead of laughing at him Mercedes linked his arm and led him to the bathrooms. _"It's ok I'll help you wash it out it's always better when you have another set of hands to help."_ Kurt was taken aback, but he quietlysaid to Mercedes _"I'm Kurt, is this a normal thing to happen" _he had a adorable confused look on his face_,_ she gave a little chuckle and Kurt felt his cheeks starting to glow, _"anyone in this school who is not considered to be cool enough gets a slushy in the face." She paused looking at Kurt's face, he tried to avoid her eyes "You don't need to look so shocked it happens to me all the time."_ Kurt was still puzzled Mercedes was beautiful and had a tremendous fashion taste. He had obviously been thinking for longer than anticipated; Mercedes tilted her head and just looked at Kurt, he stuttered a little, shocked at someone actually wanting him to talk to him, _"I can't believe you've been slushied, are you new as well?"_ Mercedes chuckled to herself and shook her head, _"you don't get slushied depending on whether you're new to the school, you get slushied if you're not considered to be cool enough, but that is practically three quarters of the school." _She shook her head in annoyance, Even though this wasn't a positive figure it made Kurt feel a bit better and he didn't feel as singled out as he had done.

When Kurt was cleaned up Mercedes walked him to Principal Figgins office, he turned to Mercedes with a weak smile _"well thanks for all your help I guess I'll see you around?" _she turned to Kurt a look of offense on her face, she paused for a second to see if he was joking but his face remained serious_, "Kurt, I'm coming in with you I'm going to make sure Figgins lets me show you around."_ Kurt feeling overwhelmed could feel tears building up, he held them back he didn't want to scare Mercedes off with his emotional self just yet, he had a pretty good feeling about McKinley High, maybe his dad was right maybe a fresh start was just what they needed. ~

Kurt was happy that he had met Mercedes on his first day and that they had stayed friends and had bonded and had soon become inseparable. But stuck in the back of Kurt's mind was his first meeting with Blaine Anderson. How could he forget!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hii Hope you are enjoying it so far this chapter is the first official meeting of Blaine Anderson, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p>Kurt went into Glee practise like usual that day but his mind was elsewhere he really didn't fancy singing today and just wanted to sit at the back of the room with his thoughts, but he knew as soon as Rachel and Mercedes walked in there was no chance of piece, or quiet. <em>"Kurt" <em>he heard the familiar sound of Rachel's voice getting closer to him, he looked up and gave her a weak smile "_I want to do a duet with you today, I was thinking 'Defying Gravity'?"_ she looked at him expecting him to be as enthusiastic as she was but he just looked at his shoes, waited a couple minutes until she started to frown at him, he couldn't keep quiet any longer so he explained "_I don't feel like a duet, or singing at all today Rach," _he looked up from staring at the floor and saw the confusion on Rachel and Mercedes face, usually Kurt would give anything to sing in Glee practise even if it did mean doing a duet. Rachel wasn't impressed and walked over to Finn with the same bouncy walk she did when she approached Kurt. Mercedes plonked herself on the stool next to Kurt, he pulled out his phone and tried to look engrossed in a text, but Mercedes wasn't being fooled, _"Kurt, what's up?_ You can talk to me you know you can"the look of concern on his friends face comforted Kurt, he didn't know why his was feeling this way but just the thought of his first day at McKinley was really getting him down, he had to think up something quick before Mercedes suspected even more,_ "I've just got a really bad migraine that's all"_ she looked at him for a long time before speaking he knew she didn't believe him but being the amazing friend she was she went along with him "_oh ok well you should go home then Mr Schue will understand and let you go."_ Usually Kurt would never leave a glee session but he really didn't feel like it today and explained he didn't feel well to Mr Schue and then drove the 20 minutes down the road home.

When he got home His dad and Carole where sat in the living room laughing at the telly, he tried to creep down the stairs without being heard but his dad shouted to him "_ Kurt" _there was a pause _"you ok kid?"_ Kurt tried to make his voice less shaky and shouted back, "_I'm fine just tired so I'm going to go and lay down for a bit." _ He put his wicked soundtrack on and flopped on the bed, he tried to block everything out but the thoughts of his first day still flashing through his head like it was yesterday, why doesn't he tell anyone about Blaine, he hadn't even told Mercedes and Rachel and they where his closest friends.

He heard Finn walk through the front door and go straight into the kitchen, probably to the fridge Kurt thought chuckling to himself. When he heard Finn at the top of the stairs he shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep he just didn't feel like talking to anyone tonight, Finn went back upstairs and Kurt knew he had time to himself as it was Thursday and his dad and Finn always watched football on a Thursday. He soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt about that first week at McKinley;

~ The first time he met Blaine was when he was waiting for Mercedes to come out of the bathroom, and he saw this short tanned boy, with scruffy curly hair, walking down the corridor with his fellow jocks they where sneering and making fun of people, Kurt wised up and moved out of their way but as this curly haired boy passed him he slammed Kurt into the Lockers and walked on laughing and not even checking back on Kurt, it was at that moment Kurt made it his priority to stay out of the Jocks way. As much as Kurt tried he could never avoid this curly haired boy and he seemed to take a very large dislike of Kurt. He seemed to be the main victim of his attacks being thrown into dustbins, locked in port-a-loos, slushied in the face and worst of all slammed into lockers, he had had enough but every time he brought himself to tell someone he became frightened and thought about what would happen if he did tell. He couldn't bear to think what would happen, so he kept his mouth shut and carried on like nothing was happening. He did find out this boy's name, Blaine Anderson captain of the football team and popular with everyone especially the ladies, no matter how much Kurt hated him he couldn't stop himself thinking how gorgeous this boy was, If only he wasn't such a thoughtless human being Kurt could actually bring himself to like him. ~

Well that was never going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying the story so far, im having fun writing and thinking up new ideas. _**

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately i do not own glee, or the characters within the story.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning feeling better than he had when he fell asleep. He got dressed into his thick Beige cardigan and skinny jeans then headed upstairs and got a coffee and some fruit salad for breakfast. He got into his car and drove to school, but he drove the long way and picked up Mercedes and Rachel. They talked about Glee club and debated over who the best diva was whilst singing along to Kurt's Best musicals soundtrack all the way to McKinley. Kurt felt positive about today after having a good drive to school.<p>

How wrong could he be?

They were still deep in debate walking down the school corridor, Kurt didn't notice Blaine walking towards him and before he knew it he was tripped up and had 4 Slushy's thrown over him, Rachel and Mercedes looked at the scene, horrified they pick up Kurt and took him straight to the bathrooms, he started to get nervous he was very conscious of all the bruises and cuts on his back, usually he cleaned himself up after having a slushy attack he spoke quickly and nervously _"listen you two just go to class I'll clean myself up and be along in a minute"_ he tried to put on a smile but he knew they saw straight through it, Mercedes spoke as Rachel starting pulling off his cardigan, "_Kurt don't be stupid we will get you cleaned up quicker with three..." _but her sentence was never finished, Kurt looked at the floor as he heard gasps coming from both girls, Rachel spoke first "_Kurt"_ there was a pause as he felt their eyes burning right through him "_Kurt how did this happen"_ he couldn't control it now, the care in Rachel's voice broke him and he tucked his legs under his chin and just cried. Mercedes and Rachel both sat either side of Kurt each making shapes on his back trying to calm him down so he could explain. After about 10 minutes they cleaned him up and Rachel had ran to Kurt's car to get him a change of clothes, whilst Mercedes helped him sort his hair and face out.

When he was cleaned up they sat down together again and Kurt started to explain, "_they are all from Blaine and the other jocks but it's mostly Blaine"_ he paused to wipe the tears falling down his cheeks, Rachel gave him a encouraging squeeze so he knew they were there for him, he found it hard to get it all out but it was good to finally tell someone. "_he carried on telling them it had been going since his first day at McKinley, "he was the one who through that slushy at me just before I met you Mercedes" _she shook her head and looked angry "_how could I not have known it was him, that bastard_!" _Kurt had never known Mercedes to be this angry she was usually always the happy one who cheered everyone up, he felt guilty for making her feel this way. He took a deep breath and began to explain again "usually he just slams me into lockers, but it's started to get worse its now more than once a day and he has taken to throwing me in the bins and locking me in the port-a-loos,_ he heard them gasp dramatically again he looked up hoping to see them laughing a little but to his disappointment they were looking quite the opposite, Mercedes just looked at Kurt heartbroken, and Rachel said to him whilst still squeezing his arm tightly but affectionately, "_Kurt why didn't you tell us instead of going through all of this on your own."_ Kurt lowered his head and he whispered two words they were hard to hear but both girls heard them clear enough, "_I'm scared."_

* * *

><p>Kurt had managed to convince Rachel and Mercedes to keep his bruises and the situation with Blaine a secret, he didn't want a big uproar about it and he definitely did not want an angry Blaine Anderson on his case, if he was bad now it would be ten times worse if he was angry. They would leave Kurt to walk through McKinley on his own now though he was grateful for them caring about him but, Blaine still slammed him into the lockers and threw slushy's at him even if they were with him the only thing he didn't do was throw him in the dustbin and port-a-loos so he guessed that was a bonus. Kurt was waiting for the girls in the choir room when Rachel came skipping up to him, how could she be so wise yet she bounded around like a five year old in Disneyland Kurt chuckled at her before she sat on his lap and they shared a long embrace. "<em>Mr Hummel" <em>she beamed at him as she spoke, "_basically tonight I am having you all to myself so I am coming over yours and we shall watch The Sound of Music, yes?_"Kurt had no choice in the matter really but he didn't mind he liked curling on the sofa watching films with his two best girls, he nodded enthusiastically at Rachel and said "_what about Mercedes did you invite her?"_ his eyebrow rose up as he finished his question. Rachel shook her head as she was talking struggling not to laugh, "_I did mention to Mercedes yes but she gave me her, 'if you ask me to watch that film I will cause you serious pain' look, so I said she could pick the film next time"_ she smiled excitedly then laughed as Mercedes strolled into the room, Kurt quickly whispered to Rachel whilst Mercedes wasn't looking "_I should have guessed"_ he said winking at Rachel whilst holding in the laugh trying to escape. Mercedes walked over and playfully hit them both around the head, "_are you two mocking me because I won't watch the sound of music for like the billionth time" _she was laughing as she said it so they knew she wasn't being serious. Kurt loved his two ladies and felt sorry for Mr. Schue this glee session he had no chance trying to get the three of them to stop laughing with each other.

Kurt drove Rachel home and arranged to pick her up in an hour, he then drove home and sorted out the room he managed to kick Finn out by giving him some money and dropping him at Pucks house. He tidied the room up and made drinks ready for when they went to start the film, it was all loaded and the blankets and pillows where on the sofa ready. He left and went to pick up Rachel, Carole had made a stir fry which was ready for them when they walked through the door, they ate there tea then headed downstairs. Kurt lit the candles then got himself comfy on the sofa. Usually Rachel cuddled up to Kurt when they were watching films, but today she sat the opposite end of the sofa, he ignored it to begin with then when half an hour had passed he questioned her, "_not wanting a Hummel snuggle tonight Miss Berry?" _he chuckled after saying it, she reluctantly shuffled up the sofa towards Kurt and leaned on him resting her head on his chest. He knew something was up Rachel was cold and stiff on him she was usually relaxed with him but not tonight, he hesitated but asked her anyway _"Rach, something up?"_ she turned around gave Kurt a smile and said no, but rather then turning back to the screen she stayed looking at Kurt, he was getting conscious, "_is there something on my face, a loose noodle from the stir fry perhaps"_ he cheekily smiled and laughed at his own joke chuckling to himself he looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes for a second, he was soon to regret that second.

Whilst he was looking up he could sense Rachel moving he assumed she was going to the toilet so he kept his eyes shut, then he felt it these lips on his lips, he opened his eyes and it was Rachel, RACHEL was kissing him, he went to pull away but Rachel wouldn't let him, he thought he'd try kissing her back but it repulsed him, Rachel was like a sister to him. Eventually she stopping kissing, he looked at her expressionless, then it just sort of came out, _"what the hell are you doing Rachel"_ this was not the reaction she was expecting she was about to kiss him again but stopped. She looked at him dumbstruck _"I thought you liked me?"_ there was hurt in her voice and Kurt felt guilty but he had to be honest with her, she was his best friend.

"_Rachel, I'm Gay"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is my fourth chapter sorry been slow on uploading but i know have all the time in the world for twelve weeks and i shal be writing lots! _**

******_This chapter is for _****BackwardsMuffin!****_ because she is worthy of my shout outs after being such a pleasure to talk to :D _**

******_please enjoy!_**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had been trying to ring and text Rachel ever since she ran out the house, he couldn't get hold of her, and he didn't even know if she got home ok. He tried chasing her to let him give her a lift home but she was a surprisingly fast runner. He went home and lied on his bed going through in his head working out what had happened. He text Mercedes telling her what happened and asking her to check on Rachel but he told her not to mention that she knew about the kiss. He soon drifted off to sleep, but even in his dreams the kiss replayed over and over. He got himself sorted for school quickly then drove straight there, he was so happy it was glee first and Rachel never missed glee so he would definitely see her. Mercedes was already in the room when he got there they where instantly engrossed in conversation, <em>"did you get hold of her? Is she ok? Is she coming in today? Are we still friends?" <em>he was speaking really fast but soon stopped when he saw Mercedes face, "_Kurt! I am one person less of the Spanish inquisition" _she winked at him to let him know she was being playful. She spoke again _"Kurt she's pretty pissed, to be honest with you mainly I don't know why I mean it's pretty obvious your gay just look at you"_ she looked him up and down when saying it rolling her eyes, "hey" Kurt said trying to act hurt but he knew it was true. "_She is just going to need time, then everything will be fine and you'll be back to watching musicals in no time!" _Kurt love how reassuring Mercedes was and new she was right, to his surprise Rachel wasn't in glee club, he knew she would be avoiding him but he had to find her so at lunch he planned to search the school for Rachel, oh he found her alright but he wished he never found her!

She was stood near the boys locker room with the one person she knew would upset Kurt if he saw her flirting with him, Blaine. Mercedes came along behind him and all he heard was "O_h, Hell no!" _Kurt hid behind the door as he watched Mercedes approach Rachel, he saw them arguing, he couldn't believe his two best friends arguing because of him, no scratch that because of a stupid kiss. Then he couldn't believe his eyes Rachel walked of arm linked with Blaine's. He drove home and went straight to his room he snapped at his Dad, Carole and Finn and all they were trying to do was see if he was ok but he just needed to be alone with his anger so he could calm down in his own time!

The next day at school it was all anyone was talking about Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry an item, it broke kurts heart hearing about them only Rachel and Mercedes knew about his incidents with Blaine and Rachel goes and does this, admittedly he hurt her but surely she would realise the mistake she made it was so obvious he was gay like Mercedes had said and he thought of all people Rachel would be the one to understand. How wrong you could be about a person.

Glee club was tense everyone sensed the friction between the trio even Brad the pianist knew something was up. There was not much laughter in glee today and it was an environment everyone wanted to leave, everyone was relieved when it was over and all went their separate ways at lunch. Kurt and Mercedes where talking during and they decided he had to confront Rachel and they had to sort out their differences. So after Spanish he walked up to Rachel by her locker she saw him approaching her but looked straight through him, he walked up beside her stopped and coughed, "_Rachel I understand what you are feeling but please we are best friends nothing should tear us apart, I mean really Blaine! You've seen what he's done to me Rachel. Why can't we just forget what's happed" _she looked at him in disgust, then started smiling, just as he was about to smile back he was thrown into the lockers. He thought Rachel was going to stick up for him but she started laughing grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked off down the hall together, Kurt's life felt as though it was crumbling around him.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks went by and Kurt had given up on Rachel, she obviously wasn't the special friend he thought she was, it broke his heart but at least he still had Mercedes it was better than being all alone. He walked around the school his shoulders slumped, the spring in his step he used to have had gone, his confidence knocked and every corner he turned he checked first before walking down it, this situation was so wrong, aren't you supposed to feel safest in your school? Kurt's dad knew something was up but when he asked, Kurt just said he had fallen out with Rachel, but was working his hardest to patch things up. Kurt hadn't slept properly in ages and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him, he was just about to drift off to sleep when his phone started bleeping, he went to the bathroom to answer it, "<em>Hello"<em> he spoke warily into the phone. Then a small voice replied back to him, "_Kurt, its Rachel, please don't hang up just listen to me for a second" _she stopped talking obviously to see if she heard the dial tone in case he had hung up, Kurt thought to himself. She carried on" _Kurt I'm so sorry I have been such a bitch to you, I don't know what happened I was mortified after kissing you, I just don't know what came over me, listen Kurt I'm ringing to apologise for my behaviour these past weeks"_ Kurt didn't know what to say he was grateful she was speaking and apologising to him but he had one word to say to her, _"Blaine?" _she paused before answering _"Kurt I've just finished with him I've realised how stupid I've been, then I told him I didn't want to be with him and he kicked me out of his house and I don't know where I am, Kurt I'm lost, I'm so scared and I'm so sorry." He could hear her sobs down the phone; he did his best to calm her down. "Just tell me what you can see and ill come find you_", he pulled on his skinny jeans and a hoodie and grabbed his car keys then went looking for Rachel. He found her after half an hours searching; she got in the car and looked rather embarrassed. "_I'm so sorry Kurt I don't know what came over me I guess I just wanted someone to love me and I thought we are close we would make a good couple, I knew you were gay I just didn't want to believe your just so perfect." She sniffed as she spoke to Kurt, "Rach it's because I'm practically a girl"_ they both cracked up it felt like old times again even if it was half two in the morning.

Kurt drove Rachel to her house and went in together, they layed on Rachel's bed together just cuddling, "_Kurt I just wanted to be loved, I see all these perfects couple and think, I want that, when I kissed Blaine it felt so distant like he was thinking of someone else kissing him not me"_ Kurt stayed silent then he pulled Rachel closer to him and whispered in her ear, "_people do love you Rachel, me Mercedes, and I'm pretty sure Finn has a soft spot for you."_ He could feel her cheeks getting hot through is top so he knew she was blushing. Then she sat bolt upright as she took Kurt's appearance in properly for the first time, "_oh my god Kurt, you are in a hoodie, you slob"_ she punched him playfully, Kurt turned to her pouting, "_this is what you have turned me into, I hope your happy with yourself"_ he winked at her then they snuggled up together again and soon they both fell asleep. Kurt woke up early so he could go home and get ready for school.

He picked Rachel up on the way to school then went to get Mercedes, there was both shock and relief on her face, and Rachel explained everything and apologized to Mercedes, continuously. They had glee practise first thing and they strolled in together arms linked. Mr Schue turned around and joyfully shouted, "_ahh the three musketeers back together again"_ everyone clapped and as they were sitting down out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw the flirtatious smile Rachel gave Finn.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello Hello !_**

**_This is my fifth chapter, having a lot of fun writing these and keep having all these new ideas so hopefully no writers block just yet !_**

**_Thankyou so much for reading, hope you are enjoying! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee ... unfortunately !_**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes where back to normal again and their days consisted of debates singing and laughing. Surprisingly the couple weeks it had been since Kurt picked Rachel up that night had been pain free, he hadn't been slushied, thrown in a bin, locked in a port a loo or even thrown into a locker once. Kurt didn't take this that he was fine and wouldn't get hurt anymore he was still on his guard when walking through the corridors. Kurt was heading to Glee practise on his own when he saw Blaine and the other jocks walking towards him, <em>"well I had a good run of not being hurt, time to go back to normal"<em> he thought to himself as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller. Blaine was getting closer and Kurt tensed up his body so the blow wouldn't hurt as much but it was strange, Blaine just walked past completely blanking him. Kurt forgetting where he was just stopped in the middle of the hallway he turned around looking after Blaine. Blaine turned around too and their eyes met briefly, he looked sad and vulnerable, but despite how much hate Kurt had for Blaine he saw the regret in his brown eyes and felt sorry for him. They both turned their heads back quickly and walked off. When Kurt got to glee club he was going to mention it to Mercedes and Rachel but it was like world war three in there, the daily routine of Rachel and Mercedes fighting over a solo was occurring, Kurt walked in shaking his head at his two best friends, and did what any respectable friend would do to stop the argument, he told Mr Schue he wanted to do a solo, both girls turned and glared at him.

That night Rachel came round to the house and Burt called to Kurt, Kurt came to the door confused, "_I don't remember making plans for tonight Rach you've caught me off guard'_ he said glancing down at his pyjamas. She chuckled at him she looked at her shoes and started to talk, "_well, I'm actually, I'm actually here to see Finn, we were going to go out tonight"_ she shuffled her feet on the welcome mat and Kurt tried to keep his laughter internal. He shouted for Finn then gave Rachel a hug and walked away mockingly shouting "_don't be late you two"_ he gave them both a wink and headed downstairs to his room. He curled up in his bed and watched Cinderella, joyfully singing along with the songs.

Kurt had never been so glad to have the weekend, he had his Saturday all planned out, he was planning a day full of baking. He made a playlist of his iPod of his favourite Disney and musical songs ready for when he started cooking. Finn appeared an hour later his hair sticking up all over the place, his jumper half hanging of his shoulder, he slumped himself in the kitchen chair and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge. "_Do you plan on sitting there all day?"_ Kurt said to Finn shaking his head slightly. Finn looked up the tiredness in his eyes visible, "_no man sorry just having a drink then I'll be gone Pucks coming in a bit Xbox day you know"_ then he gave Kurt his crooked smile and left the kitchen. Kurt collapsed on his bed after a whole day of cooking he was now shattered; he lied on his bed and shut his eyes, next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Finn, "_hey man sorry to wake you but there's something beeping in the kitchen I didn't touch anything I promise" _he paused looking around the room,"_I hope it isn't a bomb"_ Kurt just laughed at Finn and threw on his dressing gown. When he got to the kitchen he heard the familiar beeping of the egg timer, he looked at Finn holding up the timer and showed him how to turn it off. Finn tried to act like he knew it was actually the timer but Kurt could see right through him, he made himself a coffee and then headed back down to bed. Sunday Kurt spent the day doing school work he had some maths questions to complete and a couple essays, the day went quickly and he spent the evening watching films with his Burt, Carole and Finn.

On Monday he drove straight to school, there was some sort of commotion going on, Kurt didn't think anything of it and just headed straight to his locker. He was taken aback when Mercedes and Rachel came running up to him. "_have you heard, have you heard"_ they said in unison, Kurt looked at them expressionless "_considering I have been alive for sixteen years I heard a lot of things yes." _they looked at him unimpressed, Rachel gave him a punch on the arm, "_very funny idiot, ever the comedian"_ Kurt smiled smugly at them "_have you heard about Blaine? He's gone just left, his house is empty, and no one knows where he's gone!"_ Kurt was taken aback, Blaine gone it just didn't make sense he had a good group of friends here so why wouldn't he stay in contact. _"That's a weird one, so no one has any idea not even the jocks?" _ He looked at the group of jocks huddled at the end of the corridor. "_Nope just gone, Figgins probably knows but well, let's be honest he's not going to tell anyone"_ said Rachel sounding disappointed.

They were walking to Spanish class when Kurt's phone buzzed, he thought it was weird as the two people that usually text him where with him, probably dad he thought taking out his phone. It was from an unknown sender and consisted of four words,

'_**I'm really sorry Kurt'**_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Blaine had just vanished from McKinley; no one seemed to be interested anymore it was old news now, apart from Kurt and Rachel. Rachel was driving Kurt mad, "<em>oh my god Kurt what if it was me leaving him that made him disappear, oh Kurt where is he, what if he's dead"<em> It really wasn't funny but Kurt could help laughing a little at Rachel, "_Rach, he's not dead, why would his parents go and all their stuff, I mean coffins aren't that big!"_ Rachel looked at him seriously then they both cracked up, "_but Kurt why would he just go, he was popular, I mean not with us but he had all his football guys." _Kurt thought for a second then just started laughing, Rachel looked at him with offense, "_everyone has secrets, maybe he wasn't as happy here as he made out" _Kurt explained, Rachel just stared at Kurt, she paused before speaking, "_Kurt he made your life hell" _she dropped her voice to a whisper, "_what about the scars?"_ Kurt flinched when she said scars remembering when Mercedes and Rachel had first seen them. _"I know, I know, but the last time I saw him he didn't do anything and I caught his eyes, and there was so much regret and sorrow in them I kind of just, felt sorry for him!"_ Rachel had tears building up, "_Kurt you are amazing how you can just say that after all he's done!" _and she flung her arms around him, they where hugging for a while when Kurt gasped, "_air, Rachel I need air!" _they separated laughing at each other, they walked down the hall to the Choir room arms linked.

Just before Glee practise Kurt's phone buzzed, he pulled it out expecting it to be his dad; it was another text from the anonymous sender,

'_**Everyone makes mistakes, please forgive me!'**_

Kurt still hadn't told anyone about these texts , the first text kept playing in the back of his mind, who would be apologising to him, why would they be sorry, all these unanswered questions where eating him up inside, he had replied to the previous one but got no answer, he tried replying again,

'_**How can I forgive you, when I don't know who you are!'**_

He wasn't holding up his hopes, but then his phone bleeped it scared him half to death.

'_**Hey! I'm not at Glee today tell Mr S please! Mx.'**_

He hid his disappointment as he walked into the choir room, Rachel was already bouncing around, she's got another solo to sing again today thought Kurt to himself, feeling jealous. He went up to Mr Schue and told him Mercedes wasn't in Practise today then went and sat in a seat at the back, "_Kurt, up front please"_ Rachel was shouting to him from the front, "_we are doing a duet today, I have the perfect song"_ his jealousy soon faded as he walked to the front.

They sang 'Defying Gravity' together, and they sounded good, well Kurt thought they did anyway, and whilst the others were watching they were smiling rather than screwing up their noses so that was a bonus. Who was he kidding him and Rachel where amazing everyone knew it even if they didn't say it. During lunch Mercedes still didn't show, "_I think we are in need of a girly night tonight shall we grab some films and raid Mercedes bedroom yes?" _Rachel never answered Kurt and he just sat there staring at her for what seemed like ages, he leaned his face in close to hers without her noticing "_RACHEL"_ he had shouted right in her ear, _"Oh my god Kurt are you trying to kill me"_ she replied looking very unimpressed "_you ignored me what was I supposed to do"_ he used his most angelic face, "_I said we should have a girly night tonight see what is up with Mercedes!" _he repeated himself, Rachel screwed her face up "_tonight? I'm busy tonight"_ she shifted uncomfortably in her chair "_you're going out and you didn't invite me." _He paused_ "Whatta bitch" _he teased at her, she smiled "_twos company threes a crowd, get the hint"_ Kurt just glared at her "_fine then I'll spend a night in with myself"_ he huffed and curled away from her. "_Oh Kurtie, who's a Mr Grumpy Gills today then!" _Rachel laughed while Kurt tried to keep his face angry. In the end they just burst out laughing. They headed out of the canteen and down to Spanish. As they were walking to the class Kurt saw a tall bulky figure walking towards them, he stared at him for a while then turned to Rachel, "Look _Rachel, it's a real life Caveman!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone sorry this is up so late, things have been hectic but i will try not to be as long with the next chapter i promise! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**_I do not own Glee :(_**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel where walking down the corridor together talking about the most recent cover of Vogue whilst they were on their way to Glee practise, one minute they were walking casually down the hall and then the next minute all three of them where covered in Strawberry slushy. They just stopped in shock and saw three boys walking away all wearing football jerseys, surprise, surprise thought Kurt, when he looked closer to see who they where he saw the caveman.<p>

They all headed to the bathroom keeping their heads low, trying their best to make sure no one saw who they were. Mercedes was in a very bad mood, she kept ranting on and on to Kurt and Rachel about how the jocks where out of order thinking they owned the school and they shouldn't be allowed to treat people the way they did, Kurt zoned out from Mercedes talking and thought to himself that when she was angry, she reminded him a lot like Ursula off of 'The Little Mermaid' he started chuckling to himself, then Mercedes looked at him, "_is what I am saying funny to you Kurt?"_ her tone was harsh but she smiled at him so he knew she wasn't too mad, "_I was just thinking to myself for a second, sorry"_ he gave her a cheeky grin then helped to wash the slushy from her hair. When all three of them where cleaned up they rushed to the choir room, they walked in on Sam singing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber, they whispered an apology to Mr Schue and went and sat down. Kurt had no interest in Justin Bieber so wasn't really bothered about Sam singing it, he looked around and obviously the other guys thought the same as him but when he looked at the girls they were all on the edges of their seat gazing at Sam with what looked like lust in their eyes. He shook his head at them and tried to look as interested as possible.

After Glee club they headed to the canteen for lunch and all Mercedes and Rachel where talking about was Sam and how amazing he was at singing Bieber and how he looked so much like him. Kurt was getting bored of it and was yawning uncontrollably. So after he had had enough of them going on he spoke interrupting whatever they were saying about Sam's hair, "_ladies I have a proposition for you"_ they both looked at him offended he had interrupted their conversation. He took their stares as a reply and carried on "_well Dad and Carole are going out and Finn is around pucks later, so I was thinking shall we have a film night tonight?"_ both girls continued looking at him then said in unison, "_YES"_ he smiled at them, they sorted out that he would pick them up at seven and then they could get some food to munch on during the film. When he got home from school, he made himself a coffee then went down to his room and sorted out everything for the film night, he got the spare blankets and pillows from the house and made the sofa comfy for the three of them. At 6.45 he left and picked up Mercedes then Rachel and they headed to the shop. They got themselves some Red Vines, popcorn and crisps and to drink they got some coke, Diet coke after Kurt had a strop when Mercedes and Rachel didn't pick it up. They chose a selection of films to watch, there were no musicals to watch as Mercedes didn't like them so they ended up watching Forest Gump, Marley and Me, and Mean Girls. All three of them where curled up together on the sofa with all the blankets and pillows surrounding them, they all had tears in their eyes when they watched Forest Gump and Marley and Me. When they were watching mean girls they were all laughing and Kurt looked down at his two best friends and smiled to himself, how could anything go wrong now, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning in the same position with his two favourite ladies beside him. He got up as quietly as he could, trying hard not to disturb the girls. He crept upstairs and came back down with 3 coffees and toast for breakfast in bed. He woke Mercedes up first he knew what she was like in the morning and took the coffee and breakfast to her, for when he woke her up, to keep her sweet, he shook her lightly and she moaned at him so he whispered in her ear 'if you don't get up now you won't get any breakfast and I will come in with ice cold water and throw it on you" he laughed towards the end of his sentence because if looks could kill he wouldn't be Alive anymore, the look which Mercedes gave him. He just sweetly smiled at her and gave her a coffee and some toast, when she took it he planted a kiss on her forehead, 'Good morning beautiful' he whispered to her as he started to head over to Rachel. He walked over to Rachel she looked so sweet when she was sleeping, apart from the dribble patch she had left on Kurt's pillow, he screwed up his nose and lightly shook her, 'Rachel wake up' he shook her again and she hit his hand away, Mercedes had obviously woken up now she was laughing at Kurt, he narrowed his eyes and shook Rachel again, "Rachel Finn will be down in a minute ad you want him to see you like this!" before he had even finished the sentence she had jumped up and ran straight into the bathroom grabbing her bag on the way. She was in the bathroom for a total of 45 minutes, Kurt and Mercedes where half way through a film by the time she was ready. She walked out the bathroom as if she had only been in there for five minutes, "that was quick Rach" said Kurt sarcastically and Mercedes was trying to hide her laughter. She was blushing and picked up her coffee without looking at them, Kurt looked at Mercedes puzzled, " Rachel we are joking you know that right?" she sat down on the sofa silently sipping her drink, Mercedes and jury exchanged looks then sat either side of Rachel, "Rachel what's up, were your friends you can tell us anything!" Mercedes asked her, she tried to catch Rachel's eye, but she was avoiding looking at them. They just sat there in silence for a while until eventually Rachel turned around to look at them, she paused for a second and then started to speak really quietly, Kurt and Mercedes strained to make sure try could hear her, " okay guys I haven't exactly been totally honest with you" she paused and then started talking again, "I have recently been seeing Finn a lot haven't I? Well we have been really enjoying time with each other and we are kind of well we are umm we are seeing each other now!" she looked at them sheepishly then turned away from them. They were all silent for a while, then Kurt was the first to speak, "if you are joking with us Berry I will officially never speak to you again" he gave Rachel a wink and she smiled back at him, "well" she replied "now I wish it wasn't true" she chuckled as he tried to look really offended but ending up laughing instead. "Okay, okay enough with all the laughing and let's be serious for a minute, when did this happen?" Mercedes asked Rachel. Rachel looked over at them both trying to hide the smirk she had building up on her face from looking at Kurt and Mercedes sitting on the edge of the sofa waiting for her reply, "well we've been meeting up a air bit ever since the whole me ending it with Blaine thing happened, and we get on really well and jut either go to the cinema or breadsticks or Finn comes round and we sing together or watch films ad it just kind of happened" she let out a big sigh as she finished talking. Mercedes and Kurt just stared at her with disbelief, then Kurt was the first to speak, "so all those times Finn was meeting puck or you were going on a family outing with your dads you where both secretly meeting up?" his voice got higher as he finished speaking and the hurt was clear in his voice. Rachel looked at him her eyes misting over, "I didn't intend to lie to you guys, and we weren't together all the time, but we didn't know whether it was going to become serious, I am sorry guys but please understand I wanted you to know as soon as I knew properly what was going on." Rachel sat twiddling her fingers as she explained to them. Kurt and Mercedes nodded in unison, then Kurt looked up and smiled at her, "ok that makes sense I understand" Kurt looked at Mercedes and she smiled and nodded at him, "we understand, so then ladies shall we watch some more films, I do believe I have a secret stash of red vines somewhere" he gave them a cheeky smile and replied to their nods by bringing out his film wallet and getting the red vines.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys sorrys it been forever, had a mini writers block and just time flew by! but hopefully you enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: Im still yet to own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It had been a couple weeks since Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes had their sleepover, recently it had just been Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel always seemed to be with Finn and seemed to be forgetting her quality time with friends and Kurt wasn't happy about it. Even though he was still with Mercedes she felt distanced and Kurt was gradually feeling more alone. When Kurt was walking down the corridor he noticed the jock he saw a couple weeks ago when he was walking with Rachel. There was something about him that he didn't like, it wasn't just because he was a jock and walked around the school like he owned it, neither was it his complete lack of fashion sense, in Kurt's eyes he really did resemble a caveman he had big bulky shoulders and his face looked as though he had been hit more than once. But he always creeped Kurt out whenever he walked past, every time he just stared didn't say anything, just stared with no emotion on his face. Kurt bumped into Rachel on his way to Glee club and they started to walk with each other and just chatted, he was just about to confront her about how distant she had been recently when he felt a familiar pain shooting through his body he opened his eyes to Rachel sitting in front of him offereing her hand to help him up, "Oh my god Kurt are you ok? What was his problem" Rachel said quickly sounding concerned and angry, Kurt looked around not one person in the corridor was acknowledging him to see if he was ok, he looked at Rachel and tried to give her his best smile, "I'm fine, it was probably an accident" he knew very well it wasn't an accident but he didn't want her to worry. "Let's head to Glee club shall we?" Kurt asked trying to sound as cheerful as he could be.<p>

* * *

><p>They got into Glee club and everyone was dancing around and having a laugh with each other, as soon as they walked in Rachel ran straight over to Finn and sat on his lap chatting, Kurt muttered under his breath in annoyance and went and sat at the back with Mercedes. Regional's was getting close and Mr Schue was trying to get everyone in the mood for competing he had set up for the girls to compete against the boys, when he asked them to get into their groups Kurt naturally went over and sat with the girls he was chatting about song selections when he looked up and Mr Schue was stood in front of him tapping his foot, "Kurt once again over to the boys side please" Kurt stood up and sighed, he dragged his feet as he headed over to sit with the boys. They were discussing songs which he had no interest in, so he sat there and played on his iphone while they all discussed between themselves. Mr Schue saw that Kurt wasn't getting involved so he got the classes attention and said they would all need to have outfits for the performance, he saw a flicker of a smile on Kurt's face as he started talking to the others about outfits. During the lunch break Kurt went to the textiles room and put together some fabrics and outfit designs to show to the other guys. When he showed them the outfits he was talking passionately and in depth about each one but puck being puck stressed Kurt out, he started to make fun of the outfits and told Kurt that he should just go to Dalton and talk to the pansies there about clothes with them, Kurt knew he was only messing around but it really got to him and he stormed out, leaving the others looking at each other puzzled.<p> 


End file.
